Malam itu
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [FW/GW] Malam itu memulai semuanya, di bawah sinar bulan, berdua di ayunan, angin berhembus kencang. Di suasana sedingin ini, dia, Fred Weasley, mengaku bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. "George Prewett."/ "Kalau begitu, tak salah aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu apa adanya."/"KALIAN!"/Kembang api meluncur dengan indah di langit. Muggle!AU, more warn inside!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the characters**

Word: 6,384

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Warning: genderbend, no magic, no twins, Fem!Prewett!George, AR, AU, _misstypos,_ alur mungkin gaje, full fluff, _if you don't like the pair, you can't go_ , karena nanti saya tidak menerima flame di kolom komentar.

 **DLDR! RnR if you want!**

 **=o^o=**

* * *

 **Saat Malam Itu**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu memulai semuanya, di bawah sinar bulan, berdua di ayunan, angin berhembus kencang. Di suasana sedingin ini, dia bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis yang langsung memikat hatinya. Gadis yang menarik, pikirnya, penyendiri di taman yang sepi. Gadis bersurai merah sama sepertinya, beriris safir jernih sepertinya, dan memiliki bintik wajah yang sama sepertinya. Berwajah manis dengan senyuman lembut yang entah dilontarkan pada siapa, dan suara merdu yang jarang dia dengar.

Dia, Fred Weasley, mengaku bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama pada gadis yang dia bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya pada awalnya, tapi mulai menemani malamnya dengan benih cinta yang tumbuh sangat pesat.

Maka, inilah kisah singkat mereka dari awal bertemu sampai akhir mereka bersatu.

 **=o^o=**

Keadaan ruangan yang hangat dan penuh keceriaan tidak membuat Fred untuk tetap bersemangat, dia merasa bosan dengan semua ini, ide-ide jahilnya seolah tak menarik lagi baginya.

Dia ingin ketenangan.

Fred beranjak bangun dari posisinya–duduk di sofa bersama kedua adiknya. Lalu mengambil mantel di gantungan baju yang ada di dekat sofa, serta memakai syal merahnya. Dia akan pergi bila saja salah satu kakaknya, Charlie, tidak bertanya.

"Mau ke mana malam-malam?" tanya Charlie yang baru saja membuat secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Hanya mencari angin," jawab Fred, "aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama di luar, salju masih turun. Oke?" Charlie menepuk bahunya, sementara dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintu.

Fred melangkah tanpa tujuan yang pasti, membiarkan kakinya membawanya pergi jauh dari rumah. Butiran-butiran salju turun perlahan, napasnya membeku di udara, dan Fred mengeratkan syalnya. Malam ini adalah malam sebelum tahun baru, banyak kerlap-kerlip di rumah tetangganya ketika dia melewati jalan dengan langkah ringan.

Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat satu keluarga yang sedang bercengkrama di rumah mereka, nampak sangat akrab dan seru, sama seperti keluarganya tadi. Dan dia melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Sambil memainkan salju yang tadi dia ambil, Fred sedikit berharap ada yang menemaninya sekarang, karena dia merasa sendirian di sini sementara orang-orang sedang sibuk bersama keluarga, teman, maupun kekasih mereka.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, geli ketika mengetahui dia ingin mempunyai seseorang untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

Lalu kakinya berhenti di taman bermain yang sangat sepi, menatap heran seseorang yang duduk di ayunan, pakaiannya sedikit dipenuhi oleh salju. Orang itu melamun sambil mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan, mendorongnya ke belakang dan lalu mengayun ke depan. Entah apa yang merasuki Fred saat itu, dia melompat pagar pembatas kecil untuk menghampirinya lalu duduk di ayunan kosong di sampingnya.

Gadis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya dan di situlah mata mereka beradu.

Safir bertemu safir yang sama, tapi jauh lebih jernih.

Dan Fred bersumpah, dia merasakan detak jantungnya berdesir hangat, lebih cepat, dan cepat lagi. Seiring mereka bertatapan, Fred mendadak tersadar, dia langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dengan melihat ke arah lain gugup, rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Dia beranggapan bahwa gadis itu juga merona sepertinya sekarang. Mereka tak berbicara, hanya cukup saling berpandangan saja meski sekali, menikmati suasana sunyi dan rasa dingin dari udara. Mereka berdua sama-sama menggerakkan ayunan perlahan, mengikuti arah angin yang bergerak ke belakang mereka.

Berapa lama mereka seperti ini, Fred tidak tahu, mungkin lebih dari setengah jam–atau mungkin satu jam. Anehnya, dia merasa suka, dan nyaman dengan suasana ini. Padahal tadi dirinya ingin ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol, malah berakhir seperti ini.

Yah, sudahlah.

 _Hatchii_..

Suara bersin gadis tersebut membuat perhatian Fred pada salju di depannya hilang seketika, dia spontan menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan gadis itu sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Fred tertawa melihatnya, dia berpikir tentang nasibnya yang tadi berjalan tanpa tujuan akhirnya membuatnya terdampar di taman ini dengan seorang perempuan yang lucu. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Fred terdiam mendengar kekehan halus yang keluar dari mulut orang yang menemaninya, begitu lembut dan menawan untuk didengar, lebih nyaman dari tawaan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Dan dia ikut tertawa juga, hingga mereka berdua tertawa hanya karena suara bersin yang mendadak muncul tadi.

"Maafkan aku," gumam gadis itu ketika mereka sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Fred bingung, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Karena mengganggu ketenangan tadi," jawabnya pelan, mengeratkan pegangannya ke besi ayunan.

"Aku sama sekali tak masalah," balas Fred nyengir, "kau pasti sudah lama ada di sini sampai bersin, kau kedinginan."

"Mungkin begitu."

Mereka diam lagi, tak tahu mau membahas apa. Fred hanya meremas jarinya, merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa mencari topik yang pas untuk mereka. Tapi, Fred bisa menanyakan namanya! Kenapa tak terpikirkan tadi?

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar?! Fred tidak merencanakan ini!

"Sepertinya hampir tengah malam."

"A-ah, aku harus pulang," ujar Fred, merasa sangat bodoh kali ini. kenapa harus keluar dari rencananya?

"Oh, ya, ya silahkan," balas gadis itu pelan, kemudian Fred baru menyadari bahwa kulit gadis tersebut pucat. Fred berdiri, lalu melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya padanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan raut ingin tahu.

Panas menjalar di wajah Fred seketika, "Kau terlihat pucat, pakai ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu," jawab Fred mencoba kalem, meski dia yakin bahwa mukanya pasti merah sekarang.

"Oh.." Fred melihatnya memakai mantel miliknya, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, membuat Fred makin tak bisa untuk tidak memandangnya lagi. Dan matanya menabrak mata Fred lagi, " _Thanks, really._ "

Fred mengangguk saja, dan saat dia akan pergi, dia ingat dengan pertanyaan yang tadi salah keluar. "Kalau boleh tahu," Fred tercekat sebentar, lalu membuang napasnya, "siapa namamu?"

Dia berhasil bertanya!

"Ah, uhm," yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinganya. "George Prewett," jawabnya pelan sekali.

"Georgia?"

"George," ralatnya tersenyum kecil, "memang seperti nama laki-laki, tapi itu namaku."

Fred mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, George."

Fred akan melompati pagar jika George tak memanggilnya, "A-anu!"

"Ya?" sahut Fred.

George menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan wajahnya. "Aku masih belum tahu namamu.."

"Oh," Fred mendadak sadar, "aku adalah Fred Weasley!" Lalu nyengir, "sampai jumpa lagi, Georgie!"

" _Bye._ " George mengulas cengiran kecil sambil melambai pada pemuda itu sampai punggungnya tidak lagi terjangkau olehnya.

Dan dengan langkah kecil yang mereka ambil, George memeluk dirinya yang memakai mantel seseorang yang baru saja membuat hatinya terpikat dalam sekejap, dan Fred di tempat lain hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas di sepanjang jalan pulang, memikirkan kebersamaannya dengan gadis yang membuatnya terpesona di waktu yang singkat.

Tak menyadari bahwa benang merah sudah mulai terlihat.

 **=o^o=**

Keesokannya adalah malam yang cerah, malam pergantian tahun yang dirayakan oleh semua orang di dunia. Termasuk keluarga Weasley, yang sekarang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, bersuka ria menyambut natal. Suara tawa dan candaan terdengar di mana-mana di dalam rumah keluarga Weasley–terutama dari Fred. Fred sangat suka menjahili Percy dan Ron, sampai-sampai Percy berteriak padanya, tapi karena itulah yang dapat memeriahkan pesta kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Fred! Berhenti mengganggu adikmu!" Ibunya, Molly, akhirnya ikut turun tangan agar Fred berhenti.

Pemuda itu hanya nyegir, lalu mengacak surai Ron gemas. "Aku akan pergi," ujarnya kemudian.

"Ke mana?" Bill bertanya, menoleh ke arah adiknya bingung.

Fred nyengir, "Cari angin seperti kemarin," jawabnya ceria, dan ketika tangannya mau mengambil mantel miliknya, dia ingat bahwa mantelnya sekarang ada di gadis bermarga Prewett itu. "Ah, aku lupa," cengirannya makin melebar, seiring bertambahnya tatapan heran dari keluarganya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda itu bersenandung dalam jalannya, sebenarnya tak berharap banyak karena George pasti tak berada di taman itu–sekarang malam tahun baru, waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga! Jadi dia hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, lagi. Padahal baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan George, tapi dia sudah menyukainya dalam sekali lihat.

Salah satu alasannya adalah, karena George beribu kali jauh lebih baik dari mantan kekasihnya yang dulu! Entah darimana dia bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti ini dalam sekali pertemuan dengan gadis tersebut.

Kemudian saat melewati taman bermain yang sama, dia berhenti, menatap seseorang duduk di ayunan yang sama, lalu sesaat kemudian Fred sadar.

"Hey, Georgie!" Sapa Fred bersemangat, tanpa aba-aba melompat pagar dan menuju ke arah George, dan duduk di sampingnya seperti kemarin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hey juga, Fredie," sapa balik George tersenyum kecil, "tidak apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Sekarang malam tahun baru, apa kau tak berkumpul dengan keluargamu?"

"Keluarga?" George menatapnya muram, "apa itu, hm? aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga."

"Oh–maafkan aku," balas Fred cepat, merasa bersalah.

George menggeleng, "Tak apa."

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan keluargamu?" tanya Fred dengan hati-hati, tak mau membuat George merasa sakit hati. "Bila kau tak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa kok."

"Ini masalah yang sedikit rumit," jawab George mengelus tengkuknya sebentar, matanya menatap arah lain. "Ibuku meninggal saat aku kecil, lalu ayahku menjadi pemabuk dan menikah lagi dengan wanita yang sama sepertinya, wanita itu begitu kejam menurutku, dan anaknya juga suka menggangguku. Sampai sekarang bahkan aku berharap aku bisa tinggal di tempat lain, apapun selain rumahku sendiri!" Cerita George membuang napasnya, "karena itu aku ke sini."

Fred yang cuma mendengarnya merasa marah, kesal pada keluarga sang gadis di sampingnya, tapi karena tak mau membuat suasana makin _awkward_ , dia mencoba bercanda. "Ceritamu hampir seperti kisah dongeng, seorang putri cantik yang suatu saat, pasti akan menemukan pangerannya," ujar Fred berhasil membuat George tertawa.

George meninju bahu Fred pelan, "Ada-ada saja kau."

"Tapi kalau memang benar? Siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pangeranmu?"

"Entahlah," balas George pelan, memikirkan sesuatu, lalu wajahnya mencerah. "Bila aku bisa memilih, maka aku akan memilihmu!"

Fred terkejut, tentu saja, rasa senang menyeruak masuk ke hatinya. Dia menyeringai jahil, "Kenapa aku, hm?"

"Secara fakta kan, Fred lah orang pertama yang menyapaku, memberikanku ketenangan yang menyenangkan, bukan tegang, dan bahkan mau meminjamkan mantelnya padaku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, bila tidak pasti aku tetap kesepian sampai sekarang–aku tak memiliki teman kalau kau mau tahu," jawab George bersemangat, nyengir ke arah pemuda itu.

Fred merasa wajahnya terbakar kali ini, wajah cantik George yang tetap terlihat pucat entah kenapa begitu mempesonanya, apalagi dengan suara yang George keluarkan, sangat lembut, seperti berbicara pada ibunya. "Hmm, aku memang cocok jadi pangeran," canda Fred sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan tangannya.

George tertawa lagi, "Kau sangat lucu."

"Aku? Kau kali yang lucu."

"Eh?" beo George bingung, tapi iris mata Fred menajam dengan isyarat jahil, dan keadaan George sama seperti Fred tadi, merona. "Darimananya, coba?" dia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Fred mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi bagiku, dirimu sangat lucu. Aku tak berbohong, kau manis," cengirnya pada gadis itu, tak menyadari bahwa rona merah mulai menguasai pipi George.

" _T-thanks,_ " gumam George gugup, menyelipkan rambutnya lagi ke belakang telinga.

Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba sadar dengan perkataannya sebelumnya, dan dia ikut merona, kini wajah mereka sama seperti rambut mereka sendiri. Dan keadaan menjadi hening, tak lagi ada pembicaraan, ingin menikmati kesunyian ini, mereka kembali menggerakkan ayunan mereka. Dia melirik George secara diam-diam, namun dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

Gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, melirik Fred diam-diam karena dia tahu Fred juga melakukannya, rasa dingin seakan tak bisa menghentikan kehangatan yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Tanpa alasan yang sangat jelas, George telah jatuh pada pemuda itu.

"Georgie," akhirnya Fred memutuskan untuk memanggilnya setelah saling berdiam diri.

"Ya?"

"Bisa aku membantumu?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Biarkan aku membuka pintu hatimu dan menguncinya lagi setelah aku masuk, agar hanya ada aku saja yang dipikirkan olehmu."

"A-apa!?"

Fred tertawa, menepuk kepala George. "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh, kok! Biarkan aku mendorongmu," balas Fred nyengir, mulai berdiri dan pergi ke belakang George, lalu mendorong pelan punggung George.

George merasa terbakar mendengar perkataan Fred tadi, tapi merasa sedikit sakit saat Fred bilang dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Meski begitu, suatu pikiran mengganggunya, Fred tidak mengatakan bahwa dia bercanda, kan? Harusnya–mungkin–dia masih memiliki harapan, kan? Bisa saja Fred akan bersungguh-sungguh.

' _Kuharap..'_ George kembali menelan bulat-bulat pikiran itu dan mencoba untuk menikmati waktunya selagi di sini.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Fred bertanya mendadak sekali, saat dia tengah melamun.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab George nyengir, "hanya berpikir tentang sepiring kue kering."

"Kau bisa ke rumahku, Georgie," tawar Fred tersenyum, kembali mendorong gadis itu agar ayunannya tetap bergerak. "Kami dengan senang hati akan menerimamu, mumpung kedua kakakku yang lain ngebet ingin punya adik perempuan lagi."

"Tapi, apa nanti aku tak merepotkan di sana?"

"Jangan konyol, George!" Fred memegang besi ayunan dengan erat sekali, hingga ayunan itu berhenti bergerak dalam sekejap. "Untuk apa aku mengundangmu jika saja nanti akan merepotkan?"

"Yah, keluargaku bilang begitu."

Fred kemudian berjongkok di depan George, "Jangan pedulikan mereka, George, keluargaku jauh lebih baik dari mereka–bukannya menghina keluargamu–dan mereka pasti senang kau akan berkunjung." Fred memandang ke dalam mata safir George, berusaha meyakinkan. "Percayalah, yang ada nanti kau yang kerepotan disuruh makan ini dan itu oleh ibuku."

George terkekeh kecil, "Mungkin kapan-kapan kalau begitu," balasnya, "dorong lagi ayunannya, Fredie!"

"Aku sudah malas mendorongmu."

"Ehh?" George mau merengek, jika Fred tidak mengulurkan tangannya, jadi dia hanya menyambutnya saja dan sedikit terpekik ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda itu sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di tumpukan salju. "Fred!" Protesnya kesal, Fred hanya tertawa.

"Aku bosan main ayunan," ujar Fred membantu George untuk berdiri, "ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa?"

"Ehem," Fred sok berdehem, George terkekeh lagi. "Mau berdansa, Miss Prewett?"

"Berdan–kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tentu aku tidak," balas Fred kalem, "ayo!"

Fred menarik pinggang ramping gadis itu agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya, memegang tangannya lembut dan tersenyum lebar padanya. George merasa wajahnya memanas, dia hanya menuruti Fred untuk berdansa. Mereka mulai bergerak pelan, mengikuti irama kaki mereka dan sedikit terhanyut dengan kegiatan mereka sekarang. Perlahan demi perlahan, gerakan keduanya makin sempurna, seperti sudah terlatih lama sekali.

Tidak ada musik untuk mengiringi dansa, hanya mengandalkan suara gemerisik dari daun-daun pohon yang melambai karena angin dan bunyi dentang lonceng yang terdengar dari kejauhan, dan dengan serpihan salju yang seperti menghiasi dansa mereka agar nampak lebih indah.

"Kau pintar menari," puji George di tengah dansa, tersenyum sementara Fred sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah dan melakukan putaran beberapa kali.

" _Thanks_ ," balas Fred nyengir, "kau juga tak kalah pandai," lanjutnya mulai memelankan gerakannya, hingga dia menaruh tangannya di pinggang George lagi sementara George menaruh lengannya di punggung Fred.

"Kau tahu, Fred?"

" _What_?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu, tapi kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta," ungkap George mengulas senyum manisnya yang terbaik, yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. "Aku berpikir ini sedikit salah, karena aku mencintai seseorang yang belum aku kenal betul, bahkan aku tak tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum."

"Aku juga, George," balas Fred berbisik tepat di telinga George, "aku pernah punya kekasih sekali, tapi kita putus dua bulan lalu, aku tak mempersalahkannya karena aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu," lanjut Fred mulai memeluk tubuh kecil gadis tersebut, meletakkan dagunya di bahu George. "Aku juga tak tahu, kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu dengan cepat, kita baru bertemu sehari, dan sekarang, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku sangat-sangat dan sangat menyukaimu. Tidak hanya karena kau cantik, tapi aku suka sifatmu, mungkin bisa mengendalikan sifat jahilku," tambah Fred sedikit bercanda di akhir.

George tak percaya, dia senang, sangat senang hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia bahagia bahwa harapannya tidak jatuh dengan mudah dan keras ketika mengungkap isi hatinya sekarang. "Aku tak mengira bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, Fredie," ujar George balas memeluk pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang bisa mengiranya? Itu sangat mendadak," tanggap Fred terkekeh kecil.

"Mendadak sekali," imbuh George ikut terkekeh.

Fred menatap George lekat, memperhatikan wajah George. Wajahnya (menurut Fred) sangat cantik, iris safir bulatnya yang indah itu juga menatapnya, pipinya merona entah karena kedinginan atau karenanya, kulitnya pucat sebab terlalu lama di bawah salju, helaian rambutnya yang halus menyentuh tangannya, dan bibir tipis alaminya yang semerah mawar.

Fred menangkup kedua pipi George lembut, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah George dengan pelan, dia merasakan jari-jari gadis itu juga menyelip di rambutnya, dan semakin dekat. Napas hangat mereka yang membeku saling bertabrakan, seiring makin sempitnya jarak antara bibir mereka.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Keduanya menutup mata, merasakan kehangatan lebih dalam lagi dengan pelukan dan ciuman mereka, di bawah salju yang terus turun. Selama beberapa saat, mereka seperti ini.

"George, aku mencintaimu," ujar Fred memeluknya erat, mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya sekarang. "Aneh mencintai orang yang baru kita kenal."

"Kau benar, mungkin ini semacam takdir," balas George menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu, "aku juga mencintaimu."

"Nah!" Fred berseru riang, "bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? Aku takut Mum-ku mengamuk–dia mengerikan kalau marah."

" _Sure,_ " jawab George nyengir, "tapi ikut dulu ke rumahku."

" _For what_?"

"Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku. Kau tak keberatan aku menginap semalam di sana, kan?"

Fred mencubit pipi George gemas, "Tentu tidak! memangnya kau mau ke mana?" dia mulai melangkah keluar taman dengan George, malam sudah larut tapi masih belum sampai tengah malam, kembang api belum diluncurkan, masih kurang dua jam lagi.

"Kabur dari rumah," George cengengesan melihat raut heran kekasihnya sekarang, "kemarin aku pulang telat, dan dimarahi, aku tak tahan dan aku ikut membentak keluargaku. Ehm, makanya itu aku, uhm, eh.."

"Diusir?" tebak Fred.

"Iya," ujar George merona, "sekarang aku tak tahu harus tinggal di mana," keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku," tawar Fred langsung memotong ucapan George yang bahkan George sendiri belum mengatakannya, "jangan berpikir ini akan membuat kami kerepotan, kami malah bisa menampung banyak orang sekaligus, Georgie. Jadi, kumohon, jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

George tersenyum geli, "Tinggal menunggu ijin dari orangtuamu, Fred."

"Aku yakin mereka akan bilang iya," balas Fred, "saudaraku yang lain sangat ingin punya adik perempuan, sangat konyol karena Mum pasti tak bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka."

"Keluargamu tak memiliki anak perempuan?"

"Hanya satu, paling bungsu, Ginny, oh aku sangat menyayanginya!"

George membulatkan mulutnya, tanda mengerti. Lalu mereka akhirnya sampai di depan satu rumah yang hanya terlihat gelap. "Mereka pasti tidur," ujar George setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tak ada respon.

"Lalu bagaimana kau masuk?"

"Kemari," ajak George menarik Fred ke samping rumah tersebut, dan ada jendela yang terbuka di sana. "Bantu aku naik," pinta George cuma dibalas anggukan.

Setelah George berhasil masuk, Fred menunggu di luar sambil menoleh ke segala arah, dan terus mengecek jam tangannya–sudah pukul 10.36 PM, keluarganya pasti masih berkumpul karena memang akan merayakan tahun baru dalam beberapa jam lagi. Mendadak, sesuatu dilemparkan padanya, pas di kepala hingga menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

"Kau tak perlu melemparnya segala!" Fred berprotes kecil ketika tahu George sengaja melempar mantel miliknya yang dipinjamkan pada gadis itu.

George hanya menahan tawanya dan memeletkan lidah, lalu melompat turun dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kenapa isinya ringan? Kau cuma membawa ransel atau pakaian?"

"Ini sudah berat bagiku!" George berkacak pinggang sebentar, "aku hanya membawa baju-bajuku yang menurutku perlu saja, tak usah khawatir."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat hingga tiba di sana tepat waktu," ujar Fred lalu menyuruh George melepas ranselnya agar dia saja yang membawanya, pemuda itu nyengir melihat ekspresi sungkan gadis itu. "Mau lomba lari, Georgie? Mumpung tinggal lurus saja!"

"Siapa takut?" George menyeringai menantang, "aku yang akan menang, Fredie! Karena kau membawa beban!"

"Belum tentu juga!"

"Oh benarkah?" George tanpa aba-aba berlari meninggalkan Fred yang kini berprotes lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Kau curang, Georgie!" Fred berseru kesal, tapi tertawa.

George ikut tertawa, "Kejar aku, Fredie!"

"Pasti!"

Mereka berlari seperti anak kecil, tapi menikmati hal sepele seperti ini, terasa seru. Lalu nampak rumah besar di ujung sana, menyala terang dengan pohon-pohon mengelilingnya dan salju yang menyelimuti atap rumah tersebut. George langsung takjub melihatnya, dia mendadak berhenti–membuat Fred kaget karena akan menabraknya dan yah, mereka berdua jatuh ke salju lagi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Fred sambil meringis, pinggangnya rasanya sakit berbenturan dengan salju yang keras.

George tertawa kikuk, "Aku suka rumahmu, besar dan luas di luar, tapi nampak sangat hangat di dalam," pujinya berbinar.

"Kau pasti jauh lebih menyukainya dari sekarang jika masuk ke dalam, _come on_." Fred menarik George yang masih duduk manis di atas tumpukan salju.

"Aku masih takut dengan reaksi mereka, Fred. Tidak mungkin kau pergi sendirian lalu pulang dengan seorang gadis yang diusir dari rumahnya sendiri lalu menumpang di rumah orang seenaknya! Apa kata keluargamu nanti, Fred? Aku tidak bisa, aku gugup! Aku bahkan memiliki sedikit uang hanya untuk makan di luar sini, aku takkan bisa membayar perbulan jika aku tak memiliki pekerjaan! Lalu, bagaimana jika salah satu saudaaramu ternyata membenciku? Aku sangat tak bisa membayangkannya, Fred! Jika aku tak diperbolehkan berada di rumahmu, besok aku akan tinggal di mana? Terus–"

"Georgie, GEORGIE!" Fred sedikit mengguncang bahu George, "tenanglah, oke? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka, dan orangtuaku tidak seperti itu, George, mereka tak mungkin menagih uang padamu. Dan tentang saudaraku, bila mereka memang seperti itu, maka aku tak segan untuk bertengkar dengan mereka, paham? Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan jangan mengoceh lagi, aku tak tahu kau bisa sangat cerewet."

"Yah, maklum, kita belum tahu lebih jauh satu sama lain," balas George mengerucutkan bibirnya, akhirnya berdiri.

Fred mengabaikan balasan George, hanya mengacak gemas rambut George. Dia lalu membuka pintu rumah dan berseru keras, "Hehe, aku pulang!" Tapi George masih setia di depan pintu, menatap ke dalam dengan takjub (lagi), melihat banyaknya anggota keluarga Weasley.

Tepat saat Fred baru saja masuk, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy, dan Charlie langsung menyerbunya dengan sangat semangat, bertanya tenang foto yang ada di tangan Percy sekarang.

"Kalian sangat merindukan diriku?" goda Fred ketika Bill merangkulnya erat di kanannya, sementara Charlie di samping kirinya.

"Bukan itu," balas Arthur tenang, "kami mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Bertanya apa?" Fred jadi gugup sekarang.

"Siapa yang ada di foto ini bersamamu?" Fred langsung merebut dua foto yang ada di Percy, melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, foto yang indah sebenarnya jika saja bukan dia dan George yang menjadi modelnya! Foto di saat mereka berdansa di taman dan berpelukan! Wajah George tak terlalu nampak karena dia membelakangi kamera di foto ketika mereka berdansa dan agak _blur_ di foto lainnya.

"Siapa yang.."

Ron dan Ginny muncul dengan seringai lebar mereka yang menunjukkan isyarat jahil sekarang.

"Kami menguntitmu karena penasaran, Kak," ujar Ron pura-pura kalem, Ginny sudah akan meledakkan tawanya.

"Kebetulan sekali Ron membawa kameranya hingga dia bisa memotret kalian~!" Ginny menyikutnya menggoda, "jadi dia siapa, Kak? Cantik loh! Dan saat kalian dansa, ugh, sangat serasi! Indah sekali! Kalian harus melihat videonya!"

"Kau juga merekamnya!?" Fred memandang kedua adiknya _horror,_ lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan _'dasar adik durhaka kalian!'_.

"Jadi, Son?" Arthur menatapnya penuh harap, "kau punya kekasih baru lagi?" bahkan ayahnya pun juga sama seperti ibunya!

"Tapi aku akan mengatakan itu belakangan Mum, dia mau tinggal di sini karena diusir dari rumahnya," jawab Fred, "kuharap kalian, yah, mau menerimanya di sini."

"Diusir? Oh _dear_ , tentu kita bisa tinggal dengannya, di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Molly khawatir.

"Di luar kurasa," Fred pergi ke luar rumahnya, keluarganya masih sabar menunggu. Mereka samar-samar mendengar sedikit keributan, tapi Fred masuk lagi dengan menyeret seorang gadis yang mereka tidak tahu. "Nah, dia malu untuk bertemu kalian."

George yang baru bertatapan dengan keluarga Weasley itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Fred, wajahnya merona dan dia hanya mengintip-intip karena malu dan gugup sekaligus.

"Ayolah, Georgie, kau tak perlu bersembunyi," bujuk Fred mencoba membuatnya keluar, tapi George langsung menggeleng keras. Fred membuang napas, "Jadi dia diusir dari rumahnya karena pulang larut kemarin, tapi dia tak tahu harus tinggal di mana–lagipula keluarganya sama sekali tak peduli dengannya, bahkan membukakan pintu untuk dia mengambil barangnya pun tidak," jelas Fred secara ringkas, " _and yes,_ kami berpacaran."

" _Dear_ , kemarilah," suruh Molly menyuruh George mendekat.

Gadis itu melihat Fred sebentar, Fred mengangguk. Secara perlahan dia keluar dan mendekat ke arah Molly, terperanjat kaget ketika Molly memeluknya. Dia kembali bahagia, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih ibu lagi, dengan ragu George membalas pelukan Molly.

Molly memegang tangan George, menatap matanya dalam seperti Fred. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini, nak," ujarnya lembut, "benarkan, Arthur?"

"Tentu, Molly, tentu, aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan lagi!" Tanggap Arthur mengangguk.

Fred sumringah, nyengir pada George.

" _Thanks_ , Mrs Weasley!" Gadis itu memeluk Molly lagi, tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih juga, Mr Weasley," tambahnya menatap Arthur.

"Panggil kami Aunty dan Uncle, nak," balas Arthur menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, "siapa namamu?"

"George Prewett," jawab George cepat.

Lalu Percy nyeletuk, "Nama yang sangat laki-laki," cibirnya mengangkat gagang kacamatanya, tapi lalu menjabat tangan George. "Percy."

Lalu Bill gantian merangkul George, "Bill, salam kenal, Georgie!"

"Dan aku Charlie," ujar Charlie menepuk kepalanya pelan, seperti menepuk kepala adiknya yang lain sambil cengengesan.

"Aku Ginny, dan dia Ron!" Ujar Ginny tersenyum, "maaf sudah mengambil foto kalian diam-diam."

"Mengambil–apa?" beo George bingung.

Fred menyerahkan kedua foto itu, "Dua anak kurang ajar itu membuntutiku dan mereka memotret ini."

Rona merah langsung menjalar di wajah George, tangannya jadi gemetaran. "Mereka tak melihat kita.."

"Ciuman yang bagus, _by the way_ ," potong Ron menunjukkan satu foto lain, seringainya melebar karena semua saudaranya menatap foto itu dengan tatapan _'apa-apaan itu!?'_ , apalagi yang menjadi 'model' pemotretan.

Foto ketika mereka sedang berciuman.

"ASTAGA! AKU TAK MENYANGKA FRED BERANI BERBUAT JAUH!" Bill dan Charlie serentak berseru histeris, mengambil paksa foto itu dari Ron, menatap selembar foto itu sangat tidak percaya.

"Kau berhasil mendahului Charlie untuk ciuman, kerja bagus," puji Percy menepuk bahu adiknya yang masih mematung, "selamat atas hubungan kalian juga," tambah Percy dengan senyuman gelinya.

Wajah George benar-benar merah, dia kembali bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Fred karena malu yang luar biasa menerjangnya sekarang. Berciuman di depan dua orang memang tidak jadi masalah baginya, tapi masalahnya ketika dua orang itu mengambil fotonya ketika berciuman dan menunjukkannya ke orang lain!

"Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan ini," Fred membuang napasnya pasrah, mengusap-usap kepala George untuk menenangkannya.

"Tak perlu malu, George," ujar Bill menepuk bahu George, "Fred melakukan hal yang sama padaku saat aku berduaan dengan Fleur."

"Bisa dibilang tiga anak ini," tambah Charlie menunjuk Fred, Ron, dan Ginny, "adalah adik-adik kami yang kurang ajar."

"Fred juga pernah memfotoku dengan Audrey," imbuh Percy.

" _Troublemaker_?" tanya George dijawab anggukan oleh semua orang, "bagus, karena aku juga seorang _troublemaker_ dulu," lanjutnya menyeringai, langsung membuang sikap malu-malunya tadi.

Ron melongo, "Oh tidak," gumamnya pasrah.

"Tidak usah cemas, Ron," Fred merangkul adiknya erat, George mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Ron, keduanya lalu saling bertatapan. "Kami pastikan–"

"–bahwa dirimu juga terpotret–"

"–bersama si manis Granger–"

"–jika sedang bermesraan!" George tertawa bersama Fred sambil _high five_ ria dengan pemuda itu.

Ginny menahan tawanya melihat rona merah Ron, " _Well,_ sepertinya kita akhirnya memiliki _miss-soon-to-be-a-Weasley_ yang sehobi dengan Fred," candanya.

"Gawat sekali," ujar Charlie terkekeh, "aku akan membayar kalian agar kalian tak menggangguku. Setuju?"

Fred memandangi kekasihnya, begitu juga sebaliknya, lalu saling melemparkan seringai. "Setuju!"

"Memangnya sudah ada daftar untuk gadis-gadis yang menjadi kekasih kalian?" tanya George semangat, mendekat ke arah Ginny yang mengangguk. "Siapa saja?"

"Pertama, dari Bill," Ginny berdehem sebentar sementara Bill tersenyum pasrah, "Fleur Delacour, dia sangat cantik dan juga baik, dia dari Perancis!"

"Wow, Bill, wow," Bill memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan menggoda dari George yang ternyata langsung akrab dengan mereka. "Lalu, Gin?"

"Charlie memiliki pacar bernama Nymphadora Tonks, dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan!" Ginny memperlihatkan foto di _handphne_ miliknya, menunjuk wanita berambut merah jambu yang menertawakan Charlie.

Charlie mendesah, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku dan dia hanya sahabat."

"Hanya sahabat jika kau suka membicarakannya terus-menerus, eh?" Charlie memukul kepala Percy seketika setelah Percy mengatakannya.

"Dia malu mengakuinya," bisik Fred yang duduk di sampingnya, "lalu Percy memiliki Audrey, perempuan yang hampir sama sepertinya sangat pandai dan sedikit perfeksionis," tambah Fred melihat ke arah Percy yang hanya mendengus.

"Lalu Fred?"

Ginny tersedak ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan George, "Tentu dia memilikmu, siapa lagi?"

George menggeleng, "Yang kumaksud mantannya dulu."

Kali ini Bill yang tersedak, "Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Yap!"

Bill melirik Fred, dan Fred sadar dengan lirikan Bill. "Baik, baik aku yang menceritakannya!" Fred lalu menghadap ke arah George, "Daphne namanya, dia yang pertama mengajakku lalu aku menerimanya saja, dan ujungnya dia yang memutuskannya. Aneh, kan?" Fred memperlihatkan fotonya dulu bersama Daphne tersebut.

"Dia cantik," gumam George, "lebih aneh lagi baru bertemu sehari lalu berpacaran."

"Kalian.. baru bertemu kemarin!?" Pekik Ginny terkejut, meminta jawaban pasti dari kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Baru bertemu dua kali dengan hari ini, tentang dansa itu kami pertama melakukannya, dan ciuman itu mungkin juga _first kiss_ kami, bahkan kami masih belum jadi kekasih waktu itu, Gin," jelas Fred singkat, meminum tehnya.

"Tadi ciuman pertamamu?" George mau terpekik sama seperti Ginny saat melihat Fred mengangguk, "kusangka.."

"Bukan, kan?" Fred terkekeh keci, "aku dan Daphne tidak pernah berciuman, lebih sering pegang tangan."

"Kuanggap kau beruntung mendapat ciuman pertama dari keluarga Weasey, George," Ginny memukul bahu George pelan dengan menggoda. "Baiklah, lanjut! Ada Ron bersama Hermione, dan Hermione sangat pintar seperti Audrey, tapi dia sangat suka memarahi Ron jika Ron berbuat salah. Sudah seperti suami-istri, kan? Entah kenapa Ron belum menembaknya."

"Aku masih belum mau!" Balas Ron keras, merona lebih hebat. "Ginny sendiri tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Neville!"

"Kami cuma teman!" Sanggah Ginny cepat, melempar bantal sofa ke arah Ron yang berada di seberangnya.

" _Rubbish_! Aku pernah melihatmu berduaan dengannya!" Seru Ron tak terima, melempar balik bantal yang tadi mengenainya ke arah Ginny.

"Hanya berduaan bukan berarti kami berpacaran!" Bantah Ginny lagi, kembali melempar bantal tersebut pada Ron.

"Uhm, Gin," panggil Percy _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, "Ron tidak mengatakan bahwa kalian pacaran tadi."

 _Blush!_

Semuanya tertawa melihat Ginny yang langsung salah tingkah, Ginny menjerit malu sambil menerjang Ron, dan kedua anggota Weasley termuda itu akhirnya bertengkar. Suasana makin ramai ketika Fred menunjukkan foto di mana Ron berdua dengan Hermione, berpegangan tangan, dan Ron akhirnya menarik Fred untuk bergabung dengan pertengkarannya dengan Ginny.

"Kuharap kau bisa memaklumi mereka bertiga," bisik Arthur ketika duduk di samping George, tertawa kecil melihat anak-anaknya yang riuh, tiga bertengkar dan tiga lainnya malah menyemangati.

George nyengir, "Aku sangat bisa memakluminya, aku suka dengan yang seperti ini," balasnya pelan.

"Sudah! Hentikan!" Kali ini Molly yang angkat suara, dan semuanya menjadi hening seketika, Molly seperti mau amrah, tapi tidak jadi. Dia menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya, "Sepuluh menit lagi sudah pergantian tahun, ambil coklat kalian dan kalian bisa keluar rumah untuk melihat kembang api," ujar Molly.

"Coklat!" Anak-anak Weasley itu girang, segera menuju dapur yang sudah tersedia tujuh cangkir berisi coklat hangat, lalu akhirnya mereka keluar rumah untuk menantikan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan pas tengah malam–kecuali Fred dan George yang tetap di dalam.

" _Thanks_ ," ujar George ketika Fred menyodorkan secangkir coklat padanya.

"Ikut aku, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api," ajak Fred menarik pelan George, lalu menuju ke arah tangga.

"Di mana?"

"Kamarku," jawab Fred membuka pintu kayu yang dicat warna putih, dan ruangan yang didominasi warna merah adalah hal pertama yang George lihat.

Kamar itu lumayan rapi, ranjangnya cukup untuk dua orang, meja belajarnya hanya tertumpuk kertas-kertas, buku, dan lampu khusus, ada syal yang berwarna merah dan emas bergantian tergantung di dinding, satu bola basket, dan lemari baju yang ada di samping kiri ranjang. Ada jendela di kanan ranjang, jendela besar dengan warna krem yang alas jendela itu sepertinya bisa diduduki oleh beberapa orang.

"Lumayan untuk kamar anak laki-laki, Fred," puji George nyengir, menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan duduk di jendela tersebut.

"Pastinya!" Fred turut duduk di samping George, "masih ada beberapa menit lagi," ujarnya mengecek jam di kamarnya.

"Ini sangat tidak biasa," ungkap George tertawa kecil, "aku menjadi kekasihmu, lalu tinggal di sini, dan kita sudah seperti lama mengenal."

"Awal yang bagus menurutku, kita hanya harus mempertahankannya tetap seperti ini," tanggap Fred tersenyum tipis, membuka jendela lebar-lebar. "Di sini kita bisa melihatnya lebih jelas," ujarnya memberitahu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan mantanmu, Fred, kira-kira kenapa dia memutuskanmu?"

"Mungkin dia tak tahan dengan sifat jahilku, aku sangat suka kejahilan, dan kekacauan–dalam hal positif tentunya, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku _prankster_ ulung. Mungkin sebab itu Daphne memutusku," jawab Fred mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Dia cantik, Fredie," George menatap ke langit kelam itu, "kalian serasi, menurutku, lebih dari diriku sendiri."

"Dan menurutku tidak," balas Fred berat, "aku tak menyukainya, dia terlalu pemaksa, dan tak bisa menerima hal baru, bahkan dia tak menyukai Ginny dan Ron hanya karena mereka berdua mengambil fotonya diam-diam," keluh Fred membuang napasnya, lalu memandang George. "Berbeda denganmu, kau ternyata suka menjahili orang, dan terlalu rendah hati, pemalu, dan terbuka. Daphne memang cantik, tapi karena riasan, tapi kau," Fred menggenggam tangan George erat, "alami. Kecantikanmu alami, juga lugu, karena itu aku langsung menyukaimu dalam sekali lihat."

Gadis itu mengulas senyum manis, mengelus pipi Fred lembut. "Kalau begitu, tak salah aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Kita memiliki beberapa persamaan, kau mencintaiku, aku pun juga, kau jahil aku pun jahil, dan kau lucu." George mencubit gemas pipi Fred kemudian.

"Kau juga lucu," Fred membalas, memegang tangan George yang masih ada di pipinya, lalu mencium punggung tangan George lama. "Jujur sebelum bertemu kemarin, aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu beberapa kali saat malam menjelang, tetap duduk di ayunan yang sama. Biasanya aku melewati taman itu untuk menjemput Ron dan Ginny dari tempat les mereka memakai mobi, dan aku sering melihat seseorang berada di taman, kukira siapa dan ternyata dirimu. Mungkin sejak saat itu, pertama kita bertemu, aku langsung mencintaimu," cerita Fred membuat George terkekeh.

"Jarang aku keluar dari rumah, biasanya hanya saat malam hari," ujar George mendekat ke arah Fred, "dan aku sering melihat mobil berwarna putih lewat. Apa ini kebetulan?"

"Kurasa tidak," Fred menyibak poni George yang jatuh sebelum George yang melakukannya, "karena mobilku berwarna putih."

"Seperti–"

"–takdir," sambung Fred nyengir.

Pemuda itu mendekat lagi, hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa antara mereka berdua. George bersandar di bahu Fred, dan lengan Fred merengkuh pinggang George hingga gadis itu kini duduk di pangkuannya. Fred menyandarkan punggungnya ke kusen jendela, sementara George dengan santai tiduran di atas tubuhnya tanpa merasa takut untuk jatuh.

"Sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti," bisik Fred menggelitik telinga George dengan napas hangatnya, "apa yang kau harapkan?"

George berpikir sebentar, "Apa dulu yang kau harapkan?" tanya baliknya.

"Hanya berharap bahwa suasana seperti dulu, tadi, dan sekarang akan selalu ada di masa berikutnya," jawab Fred pelan, kini George menghadap ke arahnya dan mereka berdua duduk. Pemuda itu memangku gadisnya, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. "Sekarang giliranmu."

" _Well_ , aku mengharapkan hal yang sama," balas George nyengir, wajah mereka kembali berdekatan.

Lalu, bunyi bel berdentang keras, menandakan bahwa tahun telah berganti.

Bersamaan dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan, ciuman yang hangat dan lembut.

"Maka aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu," Fred kembali berbisik sambil memeluknya, tak mempedulikan kembang api yang meluncur dengan indah di langit gelap bertaburan bintang dengan salju yang turun.

George memeluknya balik, "Tentu kau akan," balasnya mengecup dahi Fred, "karena ku percaya padamu."

"Dan aku juga percaya pada dirimu."

Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Fred, sedangkan pemuda tersebut memeluknya erat. Menyatukan kening mereka, ciuman kembali terjadi saat kembang api kedua diluncurkan, kali ini lebih lama mereka saling menempelkan bibir, sampai kembang api ketiga diluncurkan baru mereka berhenti. Napas tak beraturan terdengar jelas karena kekurangan pasokan udara, tapi kedua insan itu hanya tertawa dalam gemuruh ledakan kembang api yang meriah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Maka jadilah istriku, menjadi seorang George Weasley yang selamanya menemani Fred Weasley sampai kematian datang."

Fred mengecup punggung tangan George lagi, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar, siap tidak siap dia selalu menerima keputusan kekasihnya.

"Maka jadikan aku istrimu," balas George menangkup pipi Fred, "aku, George Prewett, pasti menerima ajakanmu."

Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, menghirup aroma segar dari tubuh gadisnya. "Dengan begini, hanya tinggal menunggu kau akan menjadi seorang Weasley, George Weasley, kasihku yang tercinta."

"Dan, Fred Weasley, kau sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatiku, selamanya hanya kau yang aku cintai, itu janjiku, harapanku."

"Aku berjanji hal yang sama, karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Fred mencium dahi George, "selamanya tetap begitu, George, Weasley."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, sementara kembang api terakhir meledak pas pada waktu di mana keduanya memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: selesai dengan agak nyeleneh xD saya kepikiran untuk buat fanfic ini setelah nonton film Cinderella, mendadak sekali saat itu, untuk waktu malam tahun baru saya ga kemana-mana dan bikin ini sampai setengahnya dan baru selesai pas hari pertama tahun baru. Sudah lama saya ga bikin FWGW, jadi kangen, hehe, apalagi jadi makin bersemangat karena nemu asupan xD /woe. Dan, KENAPA BESOK HARUS MASUK SEKOLAH *cre* #ditabok.**

 **Saya sekarang cuma mau bilang, semoga kalian suka fanficnya, dan selamat tahun baru 2019~!**

* * *

 **Omake 1**

 **.**

"Ron! Kau berhasil mengambil fotonya tidak?" Teriak Ginny ketika suara kembang api terakhir mengalahkan suaranya sendiri, melihat Ron yang keluar dari dalam rumah membawa kamera.

Ron hanya mengedipkan matanya, "Tentu! Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Ron sedikit berlari ke arah adiknya.

Ginny sendiri juga membawa kamera, hasil mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa potretan ketika warna-warni kembang api menyala terang di langit. "Sangat berhasil!" Jawab Ginny melakukan _high five_ dengan Ron.

"Aku juga meletakkan perekam suara di sana, kau tahu? Ini sangat keren! Aku akan mengambil perekam itu nanti, setelah keduanya keluar dari kamar! Tapi lebih bagus mendengarnya langsung sih, tapi yang penting rekamannya ada!" Ujar Ron bersemangat, "kerja bagus, Ginevra!"

"Kerja bagus juga, Ronald!" Ginny menepuk bahu Ron, juga sebaliknya. "Boleh aku lihat fotonya?"

"Tentu, Gin!"

Ron menunjukkan sesuatu di kameranya, dan Ginny menahan pekikan girangnya. "Mereka sangat manis! Foto ini bagus sekali!"

Dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa karena rencana yang mereka akan lakukan, nanti pagi.

 **.**

 **Omake 2**

 **.**

"Fredie?"

George mencoba membangunkan Fred, mereka berdua pasti jatuh dari lantai atas karena tak sengaja tertidur di jendela dan Molly tidak membangunkan mereka untuk pindah ke ranjang. Fred masih lelap, tapi kemudian membuka matanya pelan saat George mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Fredie, bangun, Aunty bilang sarapan akan selesai tadi," ujar George saat Fred menarik selimut.

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Sekarang!" George menarik Fred keras, dan Fred terpaksa bangun. Fred melenguh sesaat, lalu bangun dan mengucek matanya, dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk membasuh wajah.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama sambil berbincang kecil tentang tadi malam, sedikit bercanda juga. Sampai akhirnya saat mereka sudah menapak di lantai bawah, Bill, Charlie, dan Percy langsung menerjang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Katakan, apa kalian sedang tidak bercanda!" Percy memegang erat bahu Fred, pandangannya sangat menyelidik, seperti pandangan Bill dan Charlie.

"A-apa?" tanya Fred bingung.

"Tadi malam! Apa hanya candaan atau bukan!?" Kali ini Charlie yang menatapnya curiga.

"T-tadi malam?" beo George heran, saling melemparkan tatapan dengan Fred.

"Ini!"

"AP–" Fred dan George melongo melihat foto-foto yang diberikan Bill. Foto pertama ketika Fred mencium punggung tangan George, foto kedua ketika George ada di pangkuan Fred-saling berhadapan, foto ketiga ketika mereka berciuman saat kembang api meledak. Dengan latar yang berbeda-beda, foto pertama diambil dari luar rumah dan foto-foto lain diambil dari dalam rumah.

"Masih ada lagi!" Bill mendekatkan _handphone_ miliknya, dan itu ternyata suara rekaman. Bukan sembarang suara, tapi saat Fred mengatakan bahwa dia mau George menjadi istrinya! "Jadi?"

Bill, Charlie, dan Percy mengepung keduanya agar tak kabur, Fred dan George hanya bisa merona sangat hebat.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak bercanda saat itu oke?" jawab Fred membuang napasnya pasrah.

"A-aku juga tak berniat bercanda saat itu, murni dari hati, mungkin?" George cuma memperlihatkan tawa gugupnya, "tapi siapa yang melakukannya?"

Pas setelah George mengatakannya, Ron dan Ginny nampak.

Aura Fred berbahaya seketika, "KALIAN!"

Kedua adiknya itu berjengit, dan menjerit bersamaan ketika Fred mengejar mereka, tapi tertawa sekaligus. "MAAFKAN KAMI! TAPI KALIAN SANAT LUCU SAMPAI KAMI TAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI!"

Mencoba mengabaikan ketiga Weasley itu, Charlie bertanya lagi. "Itu benar-benar bukan candaan kalian?"

"Tidak," jawab George pelan, "kami tak bercanda saat itu."

Bill, Charlie, dan Percy melihat satu sama lain bersamaan, sebelum ikut berseru.

"OH ASTAGA ITU NYATA! KAMI TAK BISA SABAR AGAR KAU BISA SEGERA MENJADI WEASLEY JUGA!"

George _sweatdrop,_ "Err, _thanks_?"

 **.**

 **End (lagi, dengan sangat tidak jelas)**


End file.
